Heroes of old
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: the goddess of the world who wants lost hope for The World wishes to renew the spirits of the players. What other way than by bringing together the greatest players of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all this is to a sequel to my fic about Haseo and Alkaid. However I'm might usse that couple as it's from around the time that fic ended. So it might be a spin off if you will. Now let's get the show on the road!!

Prelude: The call of the goddess

In the depts. of the world where few have reached, a glowing entity existed. It was the glowing girl, the protector of the world, the one that some referred to as the goddess. It was none other than the being known as Aura.

"Long since have I slumbered, in a world I had lost faith in," Her tone heavy in depression. "But my faith has been restored by the rise of one who bore the power of the entity that prevented my awakening, a child of Morgana, an evil wave."

She spoke of the one who held the power of the first cursed wave in his hands. She spoke of Haseo, the one who controlled the terror of death. "Alas few players share the enthusiasm for the world as the heroes of old and new. So I shall show what it means toe believe in The World. I will bring together those who have stood in twilight and show then their might."

With those words the goddess focused her power, she tapped into the net and sent out a call to the legends of the world.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

First off with this first chapter want you to remember. Wikipedia or whatever sources you used said that 'one of their homes was cluttered showing that the two shared a relationship but it mostly likely fell apart' or something along those lines. Throw that bull out of your mind now! However you are encouraged to question my theory. Prepare for a debate though. Now lets go!

Those of stars

"Finally finished" a female who appeared in her late 30's pressing 40 exclaimed as she stretched in her chair. She sat cross legged in front of a computer screen, several stacks of papers sat next to her computer. She wore only a large t-shirt and hopefully something underneath.

"Aren't you the slightest embarrassed when you do that?" A man slightly younger asked with a sigh. He too sat at a computer desk cluttered with similar papers.

"But I'm glad we finished translating the novel." She smiled and giggled. "Plus you have no room to judge me Al." In truth his name wasn't Al, it was Kazushi Watrai. Al was just the name she preferred to call him.

She was right, he was only wearing pants after all. "Well I wonder who I learned this habit from?" He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek, she gave another giggle.

He lightly held her in his arms before pulling her in closer. "Hey Haruka…" his voice sounded weak for a man his age.

Haruka face saddened. "What is it Al?" Even though she asked she knew exactly what he would ask. It was a question she hated to hear him ask the most. It was about the child they had lost.

"How long since it's been since we lost Lycoris?" He wasn't referring to an actual child of theirs but the girl was still a child they both watched over, grew attached to and…lost.

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh.

_Spider lilies would mark the path of one you'd love and never again see_

_A girl who wore crimson met an agent of justice she thought to protect her_

_At first she couldn't see_

_She couldn't speak _

_She couldn't hear_

_She appeared fragile and weak_

_And when she finally became whole she faced the spear of the one of justice_

_She shook in fear yet gladly accepted her fate_

_She died for the sake of a new goddess_

_Unwanted by god for her imperfections_

_She found a place where she could be happy_

_She became a spider lily and scattered into sections_

_Lycoris the girl who became her name sake_

It was a poem she'd recite every time he'd ask that question. "Al" she turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I know you are still upset about what happened with Lyco but we have to let go of the past. Just as you did with your character and your spear you must let go and face the future. Your future with me, your future with a family we could very well create."

Kazushi took a long pause "but I-" A ringing tone sounded, interrupting his thought. They turned to the source of the tone, their computers to find that they each had knew mail.

At first they were reluctant to open it but the fact that they both received the email simultaneously did not sit well. The opened the mail to find this message:

To the warriors of the stars,

I beseech thee, return to my realm for an end is drawing. I request the aid of those who nurtured my elder sister and help her grow to plant her red seed across the world. Please show everyone your love of what exist in the worlds.

-The one known as god

"What kind of idiotic spam mails…" Haruka began before looking at Kazushi who was biting his lip. "Are you okay?"

"Haruka I think…I think I need to play The World" his voice was shaking.

"What's this all of a sudden? I thought you were done with it?" She spoke with a smug tone with arms crossed.

"I thought so too but…it seems god still needs me to perform one more task."

Haruka's defense weakened. She understood what he meant. Somehow, someway the current god of the game known as The World had contacted them. It had to be. Plus the email made a reference to there characters and to Lycoris.

With a swirl of blue rings two newly created characters logged into the root town Mac Anu. One was a male with dark hair, tan skin, which in contrast exposed three white hexagons on his shoulder, he had a medium build and wore silver scale mail and baggy pants. Yet his most catching feature was the fact that his eyes were different colors, one topaz and the other sapphire. His class; lord partisan.

Next to him stood a little girl blonde girl who wore a witches hat and bikini that was all white. Her clothes were marked with a yellow lightning design. Her class; harvest cleric. "Wow I'm surprised that you created your old character." The girl said with a smirk.

"I'm more surprised that our names were still available."

"Well of course no one cares about how deep the name is, now all anyone cares about is if they can get use their favorite characters from a shows names as their own." Hakuto said rather smugly. "In fact there goes two Death the kid and a Black star now."

Albireo sighed "you're right but what are we supposed to do now? Do we wait or-" There was a ringing sound signifying that they had receive flash mail.

"Come to Delta Hopeless, her, moonlight. A weapon fit to be wielded by one who serves justice awaits." Hakuto read allowed before giving a sour expression. "What the hell does that mean? Is it some kind of special event?"

"I don't know but either way we need to go to that area" He reasoned.

"Um excuse me" a blade brandelier in all green with brown hair pulled back into a long tail called out to them. "I couldn't help but over hearing that you said you were going to Hopeless, her, moonlight."

"Yeah, what of it?" Hakuto interjected.

"Don't be so rude, you sound like a kid" Albireo replied scolding her. "I'm sorry she doesn't tend to act her age." The comment agitated the blonde cleric.

"No it's my fault." The blade brandelier said taking the blame. "You see recently there's been a rumor that no one has been able to reach the treasure at the bottom."

"Why are the monster too strong" Albireo asked, the thrill of battling high level monsters stirred the heart of the player he once was.

"No, not at all it's just that anyone who attempts to open the chest is instantly returned to the root town." The man explained.

"Sounds like the areas bugged, shouldn't you report the error to the system administrators?" Albireo question before he, his human self, received an elbow to the ribs. He knew what it was for it was because he was acting like the system administrator he once was.

"We have but CCcorp. keeps saying that they can't detect anything wrong with the area, so most people have already given up on the area."

"Well we don't have any other choice in the matter so we'll be going now" Albireo prepared to leave.

"Wait!" The blade brandelier shouted calling them back.

"What is it now?" Albireo was now growing annoyed.

"Well you see you friend might be okay but you on the other hand…" The blade brandelier was referring to Albireo's current level. Seeing how he had just remade his character he was still level 1! "So why don't I come along with you two to increase your survival odds?"

"Why do you care so much?" Albireo questioned suspecting alternate motives.

"Oh I should introduce myself. The names Silabus and I belong to the noob support guild, Canard." Silabus said introducing himself.

"I'm sorry but I don't-"

"We'd love your help thank you" Hakuto said after silencing Albireo. "You should try to play with others more often it's not like we have someone in our party…like last time." She told Albireo in whisper, he groaned in response.

"Is something wrong" Silabus wondered not able to hear their conversation.

"No, nothing" Hakuto chimed before sending him a party invite. "Now let's go!" Hakuto keyed in the keywords and warped them to the dungeon.

The warped into a cavern like dungeon. Checking the areas level Albireo froze seeing that I was 50, it clearly far surpassed his own. "What, how are we supposed to fight in this area?!"

"Speak for yourself my level is 63" Hakuto said with a sense of superiority.

"I'm sorry to tell you but my level is 150" Silabus said somewhat bashfully.

"So I'm the only who going to end up dieing" Alberio exclaimed even with his skills he couldn't survive a situation like this.

"Looks like it" the two of them said simultaneously.

"Well anyway I should give you the basics of how you play the game." Silabus began his long winded explanation of the mechanics of the game as they proceeded into the dungeon. "Thin you got all that?"

Albireo sighed "things sure are different from the last time I played."

"Last time," Silabus sounded surprised "do you mean to say you played R1?"

"Yeah we both did." He only gave him the information he needed, he wasn't going to tell him that he had not only been a system administrator but he even beta tested the game.

"In fact we both beta tested the game" Hakuto added in. You fool! How can you say something like that so casually.

"Wow, two beta testers. You too should make great players in this newer version." There was a hint of admiration in his voice. "Well it looks like we've run into a few monsters. You shouldn't try to over do it just yet so just hold back for now."

The battles wagged on throughout the dungeon, a few close calls here and there for Albireo but they all managed to reach the got statue in one piece. "Geez talk about dead weight." Hakuto mocked him.

"Look who's talking" Albireo retorted referring to the time she died on him when they were lost in the blizzard when the followed Orca and Balmung for the one sin event.

"Well it doesn't matter now, you've managed to level up quite a bit and you've even gotten some better equipment along the way. All that's left is the treasure." Silabus said congratulating them.

As they approached the got statue a messaged appeared on their screen. It read "only he whose eyes shine like the stars may approach the throne."

"I heard that all the players who came here got the exact same message." Silabus said as he stroked his chin.

"Guess all we can do is open it" Albireo stepped forward and opened the chest. They waited for a moment and nothing happened. 'Just like I thought.' Albireo thought right, the chest was waiting for the rightful owner of what was inside and he was the only character it could have referred to. For a moment Albireo's character glowed before a messaged popped up on the screen telling him of the item he received. He froze.

"So what kind of item did you get" Silabus questioned.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before he pushed past Silabus and moved towards the warp point.

"Al! Hey Al, wait!" Hakuto shouted after him but he didn't stop. "I'm sorry, he usually doesn't do this" Hakuto bowed before following after her partner.

When they both arrived back in Mac Anu Albireo was in a frantic state as he went through the warp gate menu before an agitated Hakuto arrived. "Al what's your problem? You could have at least told-" she didn't get to finish as they were once again warped into a different area.

After the warp finished they stood in front of a stone structure in the center of a lake. "Al don't warp when I'm talking to you! That really…" she paused when she saw where they were. "This is…"

"That's right. This is where it all started, for me, the epitaph of twilight and countless others. And this is also where I met my end. It only seemed fitting to come back here. Back to Navel of lake…"

"Huell Grantz Cathedral" Hakuto finished his thought.

"When I opened up that chest I something happened to my character." He examined his hand before clenching it.

"What do you mean?" She had a confused look on her face.

He turned and walked towards the cathedral. "My power returned to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hakuto felt that her questions were only leading her in circles.

"Everything returned to me. My level, my skills and…" Albireo held out his hand, "my spear." With a flash of light a spear materialized in his hands. It wasn't a bulky spear commonly associated with lord partisans but it was a slim spear, a halberd in fact. It was the spear of this world's god, Wotan's spear!"

"But I thought you said it was destroyed!" Hakuto sounded surprised.

"It was…" Albireo pushed the doors of the church open. "But it seems that god needs me to wield it once more."

The two of them approached the alter. "But it seems we came her for nothing, the statue of Aura no longer resides in this church." Hakuto was right, the holy maiden frozen in stone and chained to the alter was no longer there only chains and a lonely alter remained. "Some say she's given up on the world."

"I don't believe that." Albireo placed his hands on the railing. "I believe that it just means the goddess is free." He looked up towards the stain glass windows as light shinned in. "Please tell me what you need me to do."

Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. The pendulums echoed of the shapeless woman who sung a hymn as they swung back and forth from above. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.

The sound of the door creaked open broke the near silence. "I never thought we'd see you again after you turned us down…Albireo." A voice from behind him called.

TBC

Surprisingly little to no action in this chapter but trust me there's a point to this trust me. I'll up the action a little in the next chapter but trust me you have to see this fic on to the end. Anyway narrator go!

Narrator: Next time on 'Heroes of old' it seems that Haruka and Kazushi weren't the only one who got a mysterious email. It seems the greatest two player team seems to have been contacted as well. Just what does the World want from the heroes of old? Episode two; 'Knights of Azure,' coming soom.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I've recently been told by a few to have KiteXBlackrose thing going on so I have to make an extra chapter (which will be

Well I've recently been told by a few to have KiteXBlackrose thing going on so I have to make an extra chapter (which will be the next one) because originally this one was supposed to be about the three azure knight (kite, balmung, and orca) but now it's cut down to two. Well anyway put on your FMD and let's enter the world!

Azure Knights

A white haired man in his late twenties sat across the table from a giggling girl. The two of them were on a date. "You're so funny" the girl said with a laugh.

"Oh you flatter me" the man replied with a chuckle. The sound of a phone vibrating could be heard. "May you excuse me for a second." The man said before he stood and left the table.

"You wouldn't happen to be another girl now is it?" The girl said jokingly.

"No, I wouldn't dare do such a thing." The man said assuring the girl. 'God I hope it isn't one of the girls.' The man thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone.

He had a new text message that read, "To the winged one who governs over the azure sky, I have already alerted the leviathan of the azure sea. I the one who you help set free requires your aid. Fianna decedents must ride again."

"What the he-" The man was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hm? It's Yasuhiko." Answering his phone he heard the voice of his friend in a frantic tone. "Calm down Yasuhiko, what this about a weird message?" The man eyes widened as he listened to his friend. "It seems we both got similar messages. I believe this can't really be a coincidence. I'll meet you later."

The man returned to his table I slightly depressed look on his face. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid we must cut this date short."

"Why?! We just got here!" the girl whined.

"Business you know how it is. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Fine" the woman pouted.

"See you later" the man said as he gathered his things before leaving the restaurant. "Looks like Balmung of Azure sky will have to spread his wings once more."

An orb of light appeared before the warp gate before blue rings spiral down from it as the form of a white haired man wearing silver armor appeared within. He was a blade brandelier. "Balmung as narcissistic as ever," came a voice accompanied by a chuckle.

The character known as Balmung smiled, he knew who the voice belonged to. "How can you call it narcissism? I just think I should let others see just how much of a man I am while appearing to be a shinning knight. But some of us are a little different aren't we Orca."

The man known as Orca stepped forward, he was a rough looking man with large muscles, and his body was covered by white and green body paint. His armor consisted of a buckler and a plated skirt. He was an edge punisher. "Looks aside it seems to that we have a job to do."

"But what?" Balmung had a concerned look on his face as a bell chimed.

They had new flash mail. It read "The area that only could be cleared by you no longer exists. Yet the memory of your great battle still remains, only a fleeting memory it was recalled. The dragon has been reborn. Head to Delta hidden forbidden bulwark and witness it's power shinning light before it is dimmed. Go see The One Sin."

"The One Sin?" Orca mouthed weakly.

"Could it be 'that' One Sin?" Balmung was sweating.

"There's no way we can beat it in our current state. But…" Orca's voice trailed off.

"We have to go because 'she' asked."

As Balmung turned to key in the keywords a shout sounded above the crowd. "There you are you winged bastard!"

Balmung turned around knowing that even though now he lacked wings he could be the only one this person was referring to. "I'm sorry but as you can see I have no wings. And wings in The World that's impossible." Balmung chuckled. "I mean really would CCcorp. have a one time event where one could obtain such a legendary item that allowed their character wings? I don't think so." He attitude was filled with cockyness.

"I heard from the girls around hear that a white haired man in silver armor logged in and that cocky attitude only proves that you're the same man from long ago." Spoke a man in all yellow with long blue hair, he was a steam gunner. "Balmung of Azure sky we'll finally put to rest our rivalry, right here right now!" The mentioning of Balmung's name and title caused whispers to spread throughout the crowd. The whisperers were either remnant players of R:1 or people who read about him on the BBS.

"A friend of your Balmung" Orca asked with a cocked brow.

"You who claim to be my rival…" Balmung looked back at the steam gunner, a stern look on his face. "…Who the hell are you?"

"What?!" The steam gunner nearly tripped. "How can you not remember me?! Back in R:1 we were sworn enemies in battle and in the art of love! It's me Sieg!"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Well see you later." Balmung turned to the chaos gate and warped him and Orca to there destination.

"Don't log out when I talking to you, you bastard! Get back here damn it!" But it was no use the steam gunners taunts went unanswered.

"There you go again always making enemies with the male players" Orca said with a sigh as he entered the area that was a cliff before a giant stone wall.

"It's not my fault they easily become jealous of my…" Balmung's voice trailed off as his body froze in place.

"What is it?" Orca gazed in the same direction and his body stopped moving as if under some spell. The reason why they stood frozen was because before them was a giant dragon of white with several wings of light each wings radiated light of every color imaginable. It was the spectrum dragon that they once defeated. It was…The One Sin.

Balmung's mouth moved but it was unable to form words as he looked on in disbelief. It was the very beast that him and Orca slew several years ago giving them their fame and their titles. As Balmung looked on something white entered his field of vision. It was a feather an angel's feather.

Gazing upward they found where there feather had come from. In fact hundreds of feathers seemed to be falling from a gapping hole in the sky. In the center he could see a figure as if it was floating down from the sky. They focused and could see that the figure wore silver armor similar to Balmung and had the same hair. When the figure touched down they could see what looked to be the remnants of broken wings protruding from its back.

"What in gods name…" Was all Balmung could say before he was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"What now?" Orca asked if thing could get any weirder.

Right next to the man with broken wings the heart began to crack before exploding upward. Within the center of the destruction the figure of a man with crossed arms rose from the ground. He wore the same armor as Orca. Both of them drew their sword and charged at the twilight dragon. It was then that they realized that those two being were them!

"Orca, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Balmung's voice sounded strained.

"Yeah but who are those people? Why do they look like us?" Orca's voice sounded weak as well.

"That not all, look closer" Balmung's comment somewhat startled Orca who looked on at the battle that ragged in front of them. "If you look closely this battle were watching now is…an exact replica of the one we fought long ago!"

And sure enough it was true. For as they spoke the dragon fired a beam that struck and killed the one who looked similar to Orca but within seconds the character that looked like Balmung revived his fallen friend.

A smirk appeared on Balmung's face. "Now this is the part…"

"Where we start fighting back!" Orca finished his thought as they watched the two begin casting magic that was countered by the dragon until the clone of Balmung lunged forward for a direct attack dealing damage to the dragon!

The battle continued to wage the pair slowly chipped away at the dragons hp and within minutes it reached zero and the dragon fell.

"Did you see how I took that dragon down?!" Balmung said exited over his watching their victory.

"What do you mean you're victory? I helped out a lot too." Orca argued. It was true, without him Balmung would have never won.

"But who got the ultra rare item in the end? Me." Balmung said smugly. However their celebration was ephemeral as the look a like pointed their blades at them as they made a hissing sound.

"So you're looking for a fight?" Balmung said with a smirk as he drew his sword.

"Don't you know cheap copies can't beat the original?" Orca drew his sword as well. "Let's go!" They both shouted in unison ash they charged at their own copies.

Balmung swung his blade at his copy only to have blade meet blade in a struggle for the upper hand. Balmung shifted to the side throwing his opponent off before he swung his sword at the fake only to have it jump over the blade. "Got you!" with a smirk he swung his sword again only for the fake to dodge it again by lifting his self into the air with his broken wings. "Damn it" He swore as he blocked a kick from the fake only have to have to parry a slash from his sword.

Balmung lunged back at the fake and slashed unrelenting at the fake only to have each and every blow blocked or countered. He looked over to see that Orca was struggling just as much as him.

However Orca was way worse off. Even though the class of an edge punisher was the only class similar to his original class, there was too much of a difference between him and the man in front of him. The man in front of him, there was no way he could be a edge punisher. The guy in front of him movement were more fluent, closer to a blade brandelier but still packed a punch. His class resembled that of a heavy blade! But for some reason the guy before him seemed to be holding back. Orca moved much slower than him yet all the guy would do was block and counter and when he did go offensive it was only moves Orca could easily block. This guy was toying with him.

Orca jumped into the air, going into a flip he slammed his sword into the earth leaving only destruction in his wake. Orca wished that his copy would lie within the devastation but he was wrong as the fake tried to blind side him, luckily the Orca was quick enough to block the blade, but the blow was strong enough to drive him back. His back met with the hard steal of Balmung's armor.

Both their breathing was ragged as their foes slowly approached. "Were almost at the end of our rope here aren't we Balmung?"

"Never have I met such a powerful foe. It just goes to show that only I can defeat myself." He said with a smirk. "But like they say when fighting in twos and you're separate opens do as you do…"

"Do as the other do, right?" Orca said with a chuckle. "Then lets do this!" They both steeled themselves as there copies lunged at them.

_**DOUBLE RENGEKI!! **_They both turned switching opponents, Orca taking the fake Balmung as Balmung took on the fake Orca. "Sword Flash!" Balmung shouted as he activated his skill. He slashed twice as the fake orca before jumping into the air and slashing through him.

"Tiger Blitz" Orca roared as he charged at the fake Balmung he slashed through him twice in a V shape. Both the fakes fell to the ground before slowly disappearing only leaving two orbs of light.

The orbs of light from the fakes entered their respective original. Both Orca and Balmung's character glowed before their weapons shattered before reforming into the curved blades of the fakes. They felt a surge of power rush through them they could feel it their power retuning to them. But with this new found power Balmung received something else, from his back came a burst of white. His wings had returned to him.

"It seems that once again we must ride as Balmung of Azure sky."

"And as Orca of Azure sea."

"We must go to where the goddess awaits" They both said together. "To meet with the one of Azure flame." They both logged out returning to Mac Anu.

"So I see you bastards are back" said the steam gunner. He had apparently waited for them. "Hey wait! What are you-?!" They had switched areas again.

They warped into an area in the center of a lake. The only thing that existed here was a stone structure, Huell Grantz Cathedral.

They pushed their way through the large doors to see two people standing at the alter. A blonde witch in white and a dark haired tanned figure in scale mail. They knew exactly who the two were. "I never thought we'd see you again after you turned us down…Albireo." Called Orca; his voice echoing through out the halls.

Albireo turned to see the approaching pair; the two who he watched clear the event that couldn't be cleared. "What are you two doing here…wait let me guess" he suspected he already knew the answer to his own question. "You received a strange e-mail from the god of this world asking that you return and when you did you went to a area where you were able to regain your powers from R:1, am I right?"

"I see so the same happened to you. I expected no less from my predecessor" Balmung said admirably.

"Predecessor? What do you mean by that?" Albireo asked confused.

"After the awakening of Aura I was offered a job as a system admin by CCcorp. now I understand the situation you were in and couldn't join us." Balmung explained.

Albireo let out a sigh. "Actually that's not fully true. If it was jut because I was a system admin I wouldn't have even teamed up with Hakuto here" he gestured to the girl at his side.

"Oh it's nice to see you again little lady. So I suspect that my guess was right that you had a special relation ship with him." Orca said with a smile.

"Also wrong" Albireo interrupted. "At that time I had no relationship with this women."

"At that time," Hakuto repeated with a smirk.

Albireo let out a sigh. "The reason why I really couldn't party with you was because at the time I was with something of a predecessor…a predecessor of Aura" Albireo face saddened.

"Al…" Hakuto seemed worried.

"Just before I met you guys I recently attempted to delete a vagrant AI that was a girl in red. Her name was Lycoris but she escaped…" he paused recalling the memory. "However I met her again, but she couldn't remember me, it seems she split her data to avoid deletion. So I began to round up her data to put her back together and finish what I started. That's around the time I met you guys."

"You mean that time where you ran off, was that because…" Orca began to question.

"Yes, Lycoris told be to kill the demon to regain her data. And once everything was back together I prepared myself to delete her…but I couldn't do it." Albireo's voice grew week as his face darkened.

"Al…" Hakuto said rushing to his side not only in the digital world but as well as the physical. She too looked distraught.

"That day I learned that all I had done I was wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing, preserving The World from bugs but that day I learned that what appears to be a vagrant AI might be more human than us." Albireo frowned. "She was just a sad and frightened girl who was cast away by the world and when she tried to escape I, the so called good guy, chased her down and killed her." He stood up gathering himself "But it appears that this world is being governed by a new god one who will allow me to repent."

Behind them they could here the churches doors being pushed open. "Oh sorry are we interrupting something?" Came a sweet feminine voice.

TBC

See you have your action there. I couldn't really do much with it because well, they were level 1!! They should have died! In fact attempting to block should have broken their weapons. But whatever I'll be able to do a lot more soon. But that's a little while later. Well Narrator, take it away.

Narrator: Next time on 'Heroes of old' it's time for the one known as the knight of Azure of flame to blaze again. But really can an honor student do that much? Not really, unless you had sword wielding girl as your moral support then even an honor student can save the world. Episode 3: 'Azure flame vs. Azure flame,' can kite stand up two himself when he lacks 'that' power?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay with the coming of this chapter that brings in kite I will be taking cheap shots at kite from time to time

Okay with the coming of this chapter that brings in kite I will be taking cheap shots at kite from time to time. Many of you will disagree and will most likely disapprove saying kite isn't like that. I however will say I'm right because these jokes were made about Kite officially by the creators of .hack/. It was in a little comic we call 4Koma. Those of you who've read it will say but those aren't official and I will say so what it's funny and it IS official because it's is made by the makers and not fans. Oh and I think I made a few errors. I assumed G.U took place ten years after the original four but under further investigation I was three years off so some characters ages are off.

Who will wield the bracelet?

"Come on Akira, just one more point" the crowd chanted as they watched the girl in question rally a tennis ball back and forth with another girl. "Just one more point!"

Akira Hayami a dark brown haired, now roughly 23, dressed in her school tennis clubs attire was facing down another challenger from her own school. All of the other college students continued cheering for the one they wanted to win as the ball moved back and forth over the net.

"Come on Akira stop wasting time and end it!" shouted a single boy hidden within the crowd. To most people his banter would be lost and would be labeled as the chanting of another fan but to Akira that boy's voice sounded clearly over the deafening because it was HIS voice.

Akira drew back her racket and smashes the ball back towards the girl. After bouncing the ball blew past the girl as she was unable to return it. "Game, set, match; Akira Hayami!" The ref announced before the crowd cheering grew.

Akira had a satisfied smirk on her face as she whipped the sweat from her brow. She scanned the crowd for the boy who cheered for her. She found him smiling back at her; she glared at the boy before walking off the court to change into her regular attire.

After exiting the locker room Akira found the boy waiting for her. He was two year younger than her; he held a soccer ball under his arms. "You were late" Akira's voice sounded highly agitated.

"I'm sorry…" the boy smiled at her. "Practice ran on a little longer than I thought." Akira turned her nose upward and attempted to walk past the boy but stopped when she felt the boys arms wrap around her waist. "Please Akira can you forgive me?"

"You're such a little kid!" She was referring to the fact that she was two years older than him and when they first me she was in high school and he was only in middle school. A fact she constantly would hang over his head. However with his good grades he was able to advance much faster than usual, which allowed him to follow he into the same year college.

"Fine don't forgive me then" the boy sighed as he loosened his grip. "In my head you've already forgiven me, quite generously I might add" the boy said with a smirk on his face.

Akira grimaced before elbowed him in the sides. "You and your overactive imagination need to stay far away from me."

"Come on you know tha-" The boy was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, pulling it out he saw that he had a new message. "Maybe it's from a girl" he said trying to get a reaction out of Akira.

"We both know that's impossible considering you luck with girls." Akira was right she was the only girlfriend he ever had but they had been together (on and off) for roughly five years.

With a frown the boy opened he message, he froze as he looked it over. "What is it?" Akira had a worried expression on her face. "I can't seriously be a girl right?" She said jokingly. The boy didn't respond, he only handed her the phone. The message read;

_To the twin blade wielding knight of azure flame I beseech thee who hath borrowed my power though he bracelet return to my world and show its inhabitants exactly what it means to truly care for this world. Don't forget to bring your partner whose thorns are as sharp as her blade._

"Kite…" she said using the name of the character he used in the game they had quit long ago. "Is his message from who I think it is?"

"If you mean is it from Aura I'd say you were right." The grabbed his stuff and began walking. "Come on Blackrose looks like we have one more job to do."

Two set of rings appeared before the Mac Anu warp gate. He first contained a blue haired boy dressed in red, he was a twin blade. The other contained a pink haired girl with tanned skin with white marks covering her body. She wore a single shoulder strap plated bra along with a plated skirt, black leg tights and metal boots. She was an edge punisher.

"It's been a long time since I saw you in that." The boy known as Kite said in a gentle tone, a smile tugging at his lips. "Guess it's true what they say, the less area you armor covers the better the stats."

"What, it's not like I had a reason to pick a different character design and stop staring its rude!" There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them before they both laughed. "Did I tell you the exact same thing when we first me?"

"Yeah you were acting like some high and mighty player but you were just some beginner like me!" Kite laughed remembering the incident. The messaged alert chimed.

"Message from Aura?" Black rose asked.

"Yeah, she wants me to go to the area where I first received it. If she means the bracelet then it would be in the same area where Orca got data drained, delta Bursting, passed over, aqua field." Kite keyed in the words and warped them to the area where his journey began.

They narrowly avoided the whispers forming about them. "Why would they be here?" Someone said. "I heard someone say they saw a guy who looked liked Balmung of azure sky and orca of azure sea earlier." Another commented floated over the crowd. "I red on the BBS about those bugged characters them looked like them appearing but these look like the originals." Someone else commented. "Why, why have the dot hackers returned to the game?"

Kite and Blackrose appeared in a stone walled dungeon. "Things sure have changed since we fought the epitaphs hasn't it?" Blackrose said as they journeyed into the dungeon.

"Yeah it really has changed but that's not all," Kite clenched his fist. "Since the first time I've stepped into this dungeon, I've changed, we've changed." He looked over at his partner. "Our personality, what drives us and our relationship." He smiled at her causing her to blush. He chuckled at her expression.

"Stop trying to act so cool it's…" she started to say that it was embarrassing but stopped short when something across the way caught her eye.

"Come on don't be so embarrassed we've been through more than-" he was interrupted when Blackrose turned him to see what had stopped her. At the end of the hallway stood a nearly character that was almost identical Kite. The only difference was that his character was covered with stitches as random parts on the character didn't seem to match. The figure they were looked upon was none other than Azure Kite.

A single eye glared back at them beneath Azure Kite's blue bangs as he hissed at them. He reached into to his bag, drawing a single book before he threw it at their feet before running off.

Kite picked up the item receiving a message that he required a new item. When he saw the name of the item he ran off after his copy. "Wait, come back here!"

"Kite?!" Blackrose shouted after him. When she received no response she ran after him. "What made you run off like that?"

"The book that guy gave me, it's that item!"

"You can't mean?"

"Yeah, the bracelet! Remember when I first used it I pulled out a book? It's the same book acquired in the same dungeon!" He gritted his teeth recalling the memories. "There is no way it's a mere coincidence."

Blackrose sighed. "How do I always get dragged into things like this with you?"

Kite chuckled. "Come on you know you enjoy it.

"Whatever…but you know it's a little weird, we haven't seen a single monster since we saw that guy." Blackrose said taking note of the awkward scenery.

"We fought monsters that are attacked by virus in a game that could put people into comas, I thought you'd be relieved not to see a single monster." Kite laughed. "But you're right an area like this does not bode well."

The continued running deeper and deeper into the dungeon until they reached a large empty room, in the center of the room stood Azure Kite. He turned to face them, that single eye glared back at them. "Tell me exactly why you had this book?!" Kite shouted at his copy.

Azure kite said nothing aside from a hiss as he pointed towards Kite before he pointed at himself.

"Kite I think he's trying to say he's you" Blackrose suggested. It was confirmed when Azure Kite nodded.

"Well what is it that you want? Why did you give me this book?!" Kite shouted again.

A smirk gleamed from the darkness of his bangs and with the flick of his wrist two daggers appeared in his hands before the branched off exposing that each blade was three. It was the weapon, Mortal skies. He charged at the two of them as he roared.

"So you wanna fight, is that it?" Blackrose roared as she drew her sword. She spun around as she swung he sword at Azure kite, only to have her blade blocked by both of Azure Kite's blades before he flipped over her. Kicking off her back he continued his advancement on Kite.

He was inches away from Kite as he drew back a blade and swung. Receiving resistance Azure Kite looked up to see his blade had met with one from his original. Kite pushed away from the original just as Blackrose's blade came crashing down between them. She let out a cry as she drew the blade upward swinging for a vertical strike that Azure Kite barely avoided as the tip of the blade grazed his cheek.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Blackrose shouted as she spun preparing to cleave off Azure Kite's head, but he flipped backwards falling back on his hands as he narrowly avoided the blade before he flipped up before sweeping. Blackrose off her feet. Azure Kite drew back his blade before he swung it downward. The sound of metal clashing echoed through the area.

Blackrose looked up to see Kite crouching above her, he was blocking the strike that was meant for her. She smiled at him "Thanks, I owe you one."

"You can pay me back with a date later." Before Black rose could give a respond Kite began to force back Azure kite before they both drew back a blade and slashed at each other only to have there blades meet. Kite growled before he drew his knee upward catching Azure Kite in the stomach, he leapt upward driving foot into his chest kicking Azure kite to the ground before Kite rushed forward prepared to strike. **RENGEKI!!** "Gale blade" Kite shouted as he slashed Azure Kite twice before he leapt upward and slammed his blade down on his head. "Blackrose!"

"I got it!" she responded as she rushed forward, her sword dragged across the ground before arcing it upward driving it into Azure Kite blowing him into the wall. Azure Kite's body went limp before collapsing to the ground.

They stared back at his unmoving body waiting for a response. Just when they were about to celebrate Azure Kite's eye snapped back open as he let out a roar. He aimed his arm as hexagons formed around his arm before petals branched off from it and began to spiral around it.

As if responding to Azure Kite the book in Kite's inventory forcefully exited and appeared in Kite's hand. Throwing the book in front of him red streams of data raced from the book and absorbed into Kite's arm as his body turned green as his character data had begun to be written. The green exploded off of him revealing his character's body again but this time around kites wrist was a blue crystal like bracelet similar to Azure Kite's red one. Four large crystal like steams split from the bracelet. Both palms of the bracelet wielders glowed before data streams fried from both of their hands and clashed in midair. They both roared as the beams tried to force the other back. The battle of the data drain seemed to rage on for a minute before the original Kite's drove itself through Azure Kite's.

Azure Kite's eye grew wide as the beam pierced through his chest. He staggered forward with a hiss as bits of data broke off from the hole in his chest. He tried to reach out to Kite as if to attack only to have his arm to break off. Azure Kite body slowly fell to the ground as it disappeared leaving only a glowing blue orb that was absorbed into Kite's body. His weapons glowed in azure flame and when the flames died it revealed that his weapons were now Azure Kite's mortal skies.

"So I guess this means you're the bearer of the bracelet again huh, Kite?" Blackrose said with a somewhat depressed sigh.

"Oh come on Blackrose it just means I'm more of the hero type"

"More like cocky type" she said under her breath

"Don't worry about it you've seem to have gotten a bit of an upgrade yourself." Kite pointed at her sword.

She looked over her sword to see that instead of the sword from R:2 her sword no resembled the one from R:1 in fact she seemed to now have retained all of her abilities from R:1. She spun it in the air before giving it a twirl and sheathing it on her back. "Well I guess I can't complain, you'll need me to support you when you can't take it." She smiled at him.

"Come on let's go" he said heading towards the warp gate.

"Where are we going?" Blackrose asked a little confused.

"To the place were our journey together began." Kite replied with a smile.

Seconds later they arrived the pair arrived in the navel of lake, Huell Grantz cathedral. "I'm always so tense when we come to this place?" Blackrose said weakly.

"It'll be fine, we already have the bracelet. So it's not like we have anything to worry about." Kite said trying to comfort her.

"Do I have to smash you bracelet again?"

"What was that" Kite asked not full able to hear her.

"Nothing" she said as she pushed open the doors to the cathedral. She could see a small group of people gathered around the alter, "Oh sorry are we interrupting something?" she said apologetically.

"Wait…" Kite said stopping her. "Isn't that? Balmung! Orca!"

The two responded to their names and focused on the advancing pair. "Kite and Blackrose, it's good to see you again." Orca said with a light chuckle.

"So you finally got her to say yes" Balmung said poking fun at the twin blade. "Well I just came from a date myself." He inwardly smirked.

"Good for you Balmung I assume you in that kind of relationship" Kite replied holding up his middle finger. "Sorry, I meant this finger" Kite switched to his pinky. Was he trying to give Balmung some kind of message? Kite finally noticed the other two behind his friends. "Oh I'm not sure we've ever met before, are you friends of Balmung and Orca?" He asked extending a hand.

The tanned long arm shook his hand "I'm Albireo and we're more of acquaintances then friends. And this is…"

"I'm Hakuto and I'm his wife!" she flashed satisfied smirk as she bowed.

"Wife? I see" Kite said, dagger in hand, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Well anyway what are all of you guys doing here?" Blackrose said changing the subject.

"The same reason you are" Orca explained.

"We've all been contacted by the goddess Aura and were told to come back." Balmung added.

"Don't you think that's strange?" Kite said sounding a little perplexed. "Why would Aura suddenly need us? It's not like The World is in danger at the moment."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the cathedral doors being thrown open. At the entryway was a boy in all white. The boy glared back at them before shouting "TRI-EDGE!!"

TBC

Well sorry this one is a little late but unfortunantly the "T" key fell off of my laptop so I had to spend time seacrching for a keyboard from an older computer to hook up to it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't get the kite giving balmung the finger joke it's a 4koma inside joke that I'll explain if asked. Now narrator go!

Narrator: Next time on 'heroes of old' it seems that the greatest heroes of the past have been pulled together. Now it's time for a hero of the present yet a villain of their past. He's the one who has devoured all of his siblings the first wave of evil, THE TERROR OF DEATH, HASEO!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah so were finally winding down to the last part of this fic

Ah so were finally winding down to the last part of this fic. Why was it written? Well you'll understand fully once you've read through it once it's over.

Terror turned savior

With one last swipe of his dual blades another player fell before a gray haired boy dressed in all white. "Another PKer down." The man said as he sheathed his blades.

A red headed twin blade smacked him on the back congratulating him. "Way to go Mr. big strong PKK." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The boy groaned as he glared at her from over his shoulder. "Alkaid shouldn't you be studding for your upcoming English test?"

Alkaid crossed her arms, "Haseo are you trying to say you don't want me here?" She said sounding more vulnerable then she usually did.

"You dork" Haseo gave a light chuckle. "Of course I want you here. But if you do bad on your test your dads going to get mad and kill me."

"Fine" Alkaid's frown became a vivid and expressive smile. "I'll see you later 'kay." She stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before gating out.

"Am I interrupting something?" A resolved voice echoed in Haseo's ear.

"What is it Yata?" Haseo sounded annoyed. Yata really did not know understand the meaning of personal moments.

"There has been strange activity in The World lately. I wish to meat with you at delta Hidden, Forbidden, Holy ground." Yata explained.

Haseo sighed. Once again Yata was using him for what seemed to be his own personal gain. He was about decline when he received a flash mail.

To the one who once I resented but now have my blessing I ask you to come before my alter and see The World's past.

"Aura? Could she have sent this?"

"What was that Haseo?"

"It's nothing. I'll be there alright."

Minutes later Haseo appeared within in the area that had brought him so much turmoil and grief, Huell Grantz Cathedral. Haseo let out a sigh "Just how many time will I need to come here?...And that old farts late. Might as well wait inside."

As Haseo approached the cathedral the familiar song began to echo across the lake. Haseo began to hate the song more and more every time he came to this area because every time he visited something bad would happen. He pushed open the doors before him to see what had been the object of which stirred his rage for so long before he found the truth. It was a mere twin blade in all red.

As Haseo stared at the twin blade that old sense of rage stirred within him. "TRI-EDGE!" He roared as he charged at his target twin blades in hand.

The twin blade before him slowly turned to face the direction of the cry as Haseo swung his blade only to clash with the metal of the twin blades own weapon. Haseo examined the weapon, it was without a doubt mortal skies. The weapon of Azure Kite.

"Who are you?!" the twin blade mouthed.

Haseo tensed at his words. "Don't toy with me!!" He said as he unleashed a flurry of blows upon the twin blade only to have every slash countered. "Damn you!" Haseo reached for his broad sword when two bodies appeared on either side of his peripheral.

It was two swordsmen. One in all silver armor being trailed by white. The other a muscular man who appeared to be nearly naked. The pair performed a cross slash, drawing an X between Haseo and the twin blade.

As Haseo took a moment to collect him self a cry echoed over head. Looking up Haseo could see a tan female brandishing a large sword heading straight for him like a meteor. Haseo spun around as he drew his broad sword, Scilad, and collided it with the girls blade as they both let out a yell before they blew each other back.

Haseo sucked his teeth as he examined his current situation. "There are four of them now and there seems to be two more…friends of theirs?" He ran the situation over and over in his head and could only see this as a lot more trouble then he could handle.

"All of you, stop this foolishness now!" A voice thundered from the entrance of the cathedral. "I expected this much from Haseo but not the rest of you." Yata spoke as if he knew the players before him.

Turning around Haseo could see Yata with a disgruntled look upon his face. "Took you long enough now help me deal with these guys." Haseo said as he ignored Yata's comment.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Haseo for you see…" Yata began as he walked past Haseo. "My allegiance lies with them." Yata spread his arms as a smirk spread across his face.

"Sir, do we know you?" The twin blade said confused by the man's words.

"I'm no surprised that you no longer recognize me Kite. Let me just say I'm an old friend who knows a lot about The World."

"Wiseman!" The boy known as Kite suddenly shouted upon the realization he had found another one of his friends. "How are you doing?" He smacked him hard on the back. "Still collecting cards? What were they Digi-" Kite was interrupted by Yata coughing.

"Collecting cards, isn't that a little childish?" Haseo said seizing the rare opportunity of being able to take a shot at Yata.

"Well yeah, Wise man here was only ten when we met seven years ago." Kite explained.

"...Ten?...Seven years ago?" Haseo paused as he slowly began to digest this information. "Wait that means I've been following the orders of someone that's the same age as me?!" (A/N: going through all of Yata's e-mails he never mentions his actual age to Haseo.)

"Like I was saying earlier" Yata said ignoring Haseo's outburst. "These are not the one you fought against some time ago. Your rage was merely triggered by the fact that that the one before you looks like the one you used to claim was Tri-edge.

Haseo knew he was right. He had regrettably found out who was responsible for the Lost Ones, who the real Tri-edge was. "Fine then who is he?!"

"Haseo, remember how I once told you I had played this game before and was a member of a legendary party? These four are members of that party. We are the dot hackers.

"Then who are the other two?" Haseo said motioning to the witch in white and the man in silver scale mail.

"I'm Hakuto" The witch announced cheerfully before she entwined her arm with the man next to him. "And his is Al, my husband. We had a small part in the whole birth of Aura."

There was a moment of silence as all of them felt that they were all somehow connected through the world and all had a relation to the same girl, Aura. As time passed a light began to shine through the stain glass window of the cathedral. A small orb of light passed through the window before it rested upon what was once Aura's alter.

"It's her!" Blackrose shouted sounding exited.

"The shinning girl," Yata added.

"The god of this world and The World itself," Albireo added in.

"Aura" they all said together.

As if reacting to her name the ball of light changed shape, taking the form of a girl in all white. "Thank you for listening to my message." The girl said bowing her head. "I have gathered you all here for I fear that the recent threat of the system was not a mere accident but was started by someone who wishes to harm those who inhabit the world.

"But we took out AIDA and I defeated Cubia!" Haseo shouted.

"Cubia?!" The dot hackers shouted as they turned to face Haseo.

"But we destroyed the bracelet, it couldn't have come back." Blackrose said as she bit her thumb.

"In a time of need I had blessed another with the power of twilight." Aura said answering their questions. "The reason why I have gathered you all here is to show that you still exist, show them that there are still players who wish to protect the world." Aura then turned to Albireo. "Warrior of eyes with the stars you once sought to destroy what you did not understand. But then you met my elder sister and as you tried to accomplish what you thought was right you learned that their had been working under the one who used to govern the world, Herald."

"But I have learned that what appears to be mere code in a game could actually be an intelligent life with a will to live." Albireo added what he had learned through the Lycoris incident.

Aura turned to Balmung and Orca. "You two defeated the dragon of twilight, one who could not be defeated. Earning you the titles of Balmung of Azure sky and Orca of azure sea. You two warriors were highly respected in the world before you will later become even greater heroes."

She now turned to Kite and Blackrose. "You two are the one who led the downfall of Infinity Eight which allowed my birth. I thank you bearer of the bracelet and you who supported him. Without the two of you all would have become lost under the power of Morganna."

She turned to Haseo. "Lastly I thank you new bearer of twilight. You who hold the power of one of the Infinity Eight, Skeith, turned what was once a destructive force into one that saved what it once sought to destroy." Now her attention was on the entire group as a whole. "I wish for you to spread you message and show those in The World what it means to protect something you love…show them your might as the dot hackers." With that last message Aura faded from view.

All attention now turned to Haseo. "When she said Skeith did she mean…" Kite asked slightly worried.

"She was talking about my Avatar. From what I heard it was partly responsible for an incident seven years ago."

"Don't worry Kite. You need not worry about the Epitaphs running rampant." Yata explained. "We have them under control."

"What do you mean by 'we' and 'undercontrol'" Balmung asked unable to understand.

"If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to" Albireo said interrupting. "We need to worry about the matter at hand. Exactly how do we show our power and still exist. Sure we have been spotted by a few people but we could easily be labeled as posers."

"The only way I can think of is a fight." Haseo suggested.

"Well if it's a fight you want, you'll get it!" Blackrose said brandishing her sword.

"I believe what Haseo is saying the best place for us to exhibit what Aura wishes is in a fight that can be watched by the masses." Yata explained. "In other words…"

"In the arena" Haseo said finishing his statement.

TBC

Narrator: Welcome fight fans! Here at the arena we have a new spectacle for you! Four of some of the greatest players in The World have come here for a four way battle to the death. Never before have we been able to see such a thing and you can catch it live here at the Arena!


	6. Chapter 6

You won't believe what happened

You won't believe what happened! I was half way through when I accidentally deleted it! So I had to start all over. Hopefully I can recall what I put the first time. Okay before we start I'd like to say I decided to do something interesting with the normal battle style I use which is I focus on one match while another is going on. I will be doing the same thing except now when I get to a certain point in one fight I will reset the entire time frame moving back to when the first fight started and work on the second one until we work back to that point. Now put on your fmd and lets step into The World one last time.

Clash of the titans

"Welcome fight fans! Are you ready for carnage? Destruction? To watch our battlers rip each other limb from limb?" The announcer's declared over the roaring sea of fans. "Good because we have another special event for you today. A four way battle between some of the worlds greatest players! We're calling Clash of the titans!"

Four set of rings appeared within the arena revealing four players. "First up is a player you may not know." The announcer stated as the big screen focused on a tan player holding a spear. "But from the rumors I've heard this guy was one tough solo player back on R1 and get this was once even the leader of the silver knights! Give it for the long arm Albireo! Wait shouldn't it be lord partisan…?"

Albireo let out a sigh as cheers and screams filled the air most seemingly coming from girls who had fell in love with his character design.

"In the next corner we have half of the greatest duo ever to set foot in The World. Clearer of the original one sin event Balming of Azure sky."

Girlish screams erupted from the crowd followed by boos from the boys. A small voice in the arena could be heard shouting "give me back my girlfriend!" Balmung sighed in dismay at his treatment from the crowd.

"Next up is this little guy in red but don't be fooled by his looks this guys roar is said to ignite azure flames. He's the leader of the legendary dot hackers, Kite!"

Kite waved to the crowd receiving cheers and the chanting of his name. Another small voice could be heard shouting "Oh my gosh Kite! Kite! You've got to help me find tri edge. I love you!" But most people just wrote it off as some crazy woman who was obsessed with Kite and weapons with the word edge in the title.

"Last but not least it's the one who strikes fear into the hearts of Pkers. Said to have defeated over 100 Pkers single handedly. Our Sage palace emperor, guild master of the player friendly Canard the one the only terror of death Haseo!"

The crowd burst into cheers for one of their mightiest players. The crowds cheers far surpassed Kite's cheers earning Haseo a glare from Kite which Haseo returned with equal intensity.

"Oh ho, seems like out competitors are ready to get the fight started so let be-"

"Wait just a moment!"

"That voice…it can't be" Kite and Haseo said in unison.

"Who is that?" the crowd pondered as a spot light illuminated a large character in all gold armor.

"It is I, the slow Doberman Piros the third!" Piros struck a valiant pose as his teeth sparkled in the light and a giant number three appeared behind him.

"I thought I was finally rid of that idiot!" Kite said with a sour tone.

"Seriously you mean that he's been like that for this long?" Haseo sounded surprised that anyone was able to put up with the so called shining knight for this long.

"Not as flashy but just as stupid."

"I Piros the third cannot sit idly by while the warriors of fair eyes engage in battle…without me!" Piros made a giant leap for the arena, soaring over the entire audience, only to run into the invisible barrier around the arena before sliding off and into the abyss below.

"Okay maybe he's gotten stupider." Kite added with a sigh.

The arena announcer coughed into the mic to regain everyone attention. "Sorry about that folks, now let's get this battle underway!" The four of them al drew their weapons and charged at their opponents.

Haseo rushed across the battle field twin blades drawn as he headed towards his target. He was closing in on a battle ready Kite but zoomed right past him! He pulled back his blades ready to strike.

"Double sweep!" A voice rang out as Haseo was blind sides by a spear before having it thrown back at him. "I'm kind of surprised you chose me of all people to fight but you chose the wrong opponent. I've got way more experience than you." Albireo took a defensive stance as he watched Haseo stand.

"Just as I thought, you'll be fun to fight." Haseo lunged forward only to have his blade blocked again. "What I lack in experience…" Haseo swung again but had his attack blocked by a mere turning of Albireo's spear. "I make up in versatility." Haseo spun around for a mighty strike. Ablireo merely prepared to block the on coming strike but when it landed it delivered an impact that was too powerful. Way to powerful to be from a twin blade because Haseo had now drawn his broadsword Silad. Albireo was thrown off balance from the weight of the attack. Haseo lifted his sword over his head before brining it down onto the full force of his attack on the long arm, the shockwave blowing him into the arena wall.

"Now die!" Haseo rushed in, sword raised above his head.

Everything seemed to have slowed down for Albireo as color drained from the world. Everyone was slow, quieter as if not moving. Was he about to lose? Already? That couldn't be. Sure the game was different but it was still The World. Images begun to reel through his mind. His days as a beta tester. His days as a system administrator. Even his days with Lycoris…and the day his spear shattered. No. He wouldn't go back. He refused to go back. He said he wouldn't mope around anymore. He said he'd move on with his life forgetting the pass. Forget the old spear of Wotan for now he had a new spear.

Everything returned to normal in the world as Haseo's sword began to descend. Albireo thrust his spear upward and the sound of clashing metal rang out. Albireo had stopped the descent of Haseo's blade within the curve of his spears axe! "I, nor my spear, shall ever break again!" Albireo thrust his spear upward fending off Haseo's attack as he rose from the ground. Stepping to the side Albireo turned his spear before jamming it Haseo midsection before driving the base of the spear before bringing the axe down for another crushing blow. As Haseo staggered backwards took aim with his spear as he leaned back on his heels before he lunged forward running Haseo through. The situation took a turn for the worst. Haseo was encircled by purple rings.

_**RENGEKI! **_"Heavenly Rage!" Albireo rushed in stabbing Haseo before he slashed him across the chest. Giving him his back Albireo raised his spear above his head and spun it on his palm letting the axe tear into Haseo. He turned back to face Haseo as he thrust the spear deeper into him before he spun the spear over his head before giving one final thrust.

Haseo fell to his knees, leaning on his sword for support. His breathing was heavy. He had taken serious damage. "Give up yet?"

"Screw you!" Haseo leaped up into the air above Albireo before bringing Silad down. But Albireo simply brushed it off by placing his spear in the way before motioning it to the side causing Haseo's blade to slip off. Haseo began to swing wild but it was just block after block after block. "He's toying with me." He said through gritted teeth. Haseo momentarily stopped his assault to reach for something. Taking this as an opening Albireo rushed towards Haseo only to be assaulted by a torrent of blue rings. "The hell?"

A smirk spread across Haseo face. "Look's like your old knowledge doesn't know about some of the newer classes." Haseo held a menacing scythe with a golden blade in hand. It was his strongest scythe, Shadowy Death. "I'll show you the might of a flick reaper!" Haseo pulled back on his scythe as he lunged towards Albireo. He swung the deadly scythe aiming to cleave the long arm in two. But Albireo raised his spear thwarting the attack…or so he thought. Even though Albireo blocked the initial strike he was still left to be torn apart by the rings that encircled Haseo. Haseo slashed into him once, twice, before pulling back on his scythe and attacking Albireo with a barrage of rings. Haseo brought the scythe up and brought it down from above but had it blocked by Albireo. Haseo just smirked as he gave his scythe a tug dragging Albireo forward. He spun around before slamming the defenseless long arm into the arena barrier wall.

Haseo drug the long arm along the barrier before he turned the blade of the scythe back towards its prey and slashed through the long arm as the attack tossed him towards the center of the arena. Now it was Abireo's turn to be covered in the dreaded rings. _**RENGEKI! **_"Reaper's Dance!" Haseo flew toward Albireo and slashed through him before whipping his spear back to slice him again. He then brought his scythe down from above, burying the tip of the blade into the earth causing the dark claws of a demon to arise from the ground. The claws exploded outward as the ripped into Albireo.

Albireo stood dazed on his back. His life bar nearly depleted. "Just give it up" Haseo said mockingly as he pointed his scythe at Albireo.

"But…you should be…in the same position I am…" Albireo said with labored breathing.

"Check again." Haseo said as he raised the scythe into the air prepared to deal what may be the final blow.

Albireo inspected Haseo's character to see that his hp was still recovering with every passing moment! It's was the power of his doppelganger equipment. "Damn. I was played for a fool." Albireo said as he staggered backwards. He felt his back lightly brush against something.

REWIND

Kite watched as Haseo dashed past him before being blown away by the dark skinned long arm. "Hey I thought I was supposed to be your opponent!" Kite shouted as he shook his fist. He felt the prick of a sword to the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't turn your back when you have another opponent in the fray."

Kite looked over his shoulder to see a winked knight in silver armor behind him. "Balmung…" He said the name of his dear friend before a moment a silence passed between them. It felt like an eternity passed as they exchanged glares as they waited for the other to make a move. Balmung took the initiative as he motioned forward as to run Kite through with his sword.

Kite motioned to the side trying to avoid the blade but it lightly grazed his cheek. He gritted his teeth before he drove one of his twin blades upward deflecting the blade before ducking down to slash at Balmung's midsection, but it was evaded by a mere back step.

Crouching lower Kite performed a sweep kick trying to throw Balmung off but his attack was evaded by a jump. Kite was not going to toyed with, he jumped up to Balmung's eye level before performing a horizontal flip as he brought both blades down swiping at Balmung, who could only bring his sword up to defend himself. Kite landed with his back to Balmung, he gave one of them a spin before he performed a back flip, his foot just grazing Balmung's nose as he attempted move out of the way. As soon as he Kite landed he jumped backwards and thrust his blade into his friend's chest. "Sparrow counter!" Without hesitating Kite drove his friend upward before jumping up to spike him back down.

Balmung jumped back regaining his composure. "That's the old Kite I know." He smirked before charging for prepared to bring down the full weight of his attack to Kite. Kite brought up a single blade to block the attack as he pulled back his freehand ready to strike. But Balmung was ready, he pushed his sword to the side throwing Kite off balance as he motioned behind the boy before delivering a strike to his back. Balmung closed the space between them within seconds as he tucked his blade away at his side. "Ogre blade!" He drew his blade creating a shockwave that blew Kite back. He rushed in again ready to slice Kite but Kite brought his blades up to defend himself, he then leapt over the blade before spinning to strike. Balmung merely flipped his blade to deflect the dagger before turning it to strike back at Kite.

The battle of blocks and counters carried on for sometime, neither side giving the other a quarter. This was truly a battle of the elite. Minutes later both had lost a chunk of their HP both of them were breathing heavily from their prior battle. Kite charged forward ready to strike Balmung, who brought his sword down only to have Kite jump up to knee him in the face. The silver knight staggered backwards from the surprise attack. As Kite rushed in for another strike Balmung saw something move in the corner of his eye. Balmung smirked as he took a few hops backward. As Kite ran forward he rushed directly into the path of one of the dark claws from Haseo's attack! Leave it to Balmung to use his enemies attack to save himself. He rushed into the shocked Kite. "Devil sword!" Balmung slashed wildly at the defenseless Kite, his slashes carving a ghastly aura in the air with each slash before he dealt the final blow.

Kite staggered backwards and fell back, his head colliding with something. He looked up to see Albireo standing above him. They both looked at each other before looking towards whom the other had been fighting before the regained their thoughts the others charged at their newly selected targets.

"Haseo!!" Kite shouted his name as he jumped to attack.

Haseo tucked his scythe away as the boy in red neared. Now he pulled out his own, unique weapon. A weapon that belong to a class only he possessed. He drew his DG-X! He threw his fist forward to counter the boys falling blade with his guns blade. Haseo chuckled to himself as the boy entered point blank range. Haseo pulled the trigger on his gun blasting Kite in the face with a bullet from his gun.

"A gun that's not-Ah!" Kite couldn't even protests about Haseo having what seemed to be an unfair item (it really is) before a bullet zoomed by his ear, followed by several others. Kite rolled to the side only to still be assailed by bullets. The knight of azure flame could only wildly deflect the incoming bullets. But within a moment Haseo was in front of Kite, the behind. He fired both guns simultaneously into the boys back lifting him into the sky, he continued his assault lifting the boy higher and higher. Haseo jumped after the falling boy. "Justice!" Haseo slashed through Kite twice with the blades of his guns, he flipped upward slashing the boy once more before he fired a hail storm of bullets upon the boy. Haseo waited until he landed back on the ground before activating his secondary forbidden skill. "_**Double trigger:**_ Judgment!" Haseo fired upon Kite twice before dealing one final deadly blow.

Kite flew across the arena seemingly defeated. As he fell towards the ground a low growl echoed from the boy, growing large as he neared the ground until it was a full blown roar. Kite flipped backwards to regain his footing before he jumped backwards to kick off the arena wall soar into the sky above. "Azure Tigerclaws!" Kite's body was engulfed in blue flame as he went into a wild spin slashing all near on his way down, the impact carved a large red 'A' shaped symbol into the arena floor as the blue flame from the attack spread outward scorching all who weren't within his slashing radius.

Everyone was thrown against the wall of the arena their HP all now at 1. All of them struggled to stand back up. "Use it…Use the power the world has blessed you with." The sweet voice echoed through their minds. Six golden blade shaped wings sprouted from Haseo's back he flew upwards and levitated high above the arena. The wing separated from Haseo forming a complete circle around him. The blades began to rotate around the arena sky, circling it faster and faster as a golden ball of energy formed just below Haseo. "Go to hell!!" Haseo spiked the ball driving it down towards the arena floor.

As the ball descended from the sky the bracelet around Kite's wrist began to resonate. Kite held his hand toward the sky as his bracelet bloomed open like a flower before it fired a stream of data into the heart of the ball of light.

Albireo who was watching from the sidelines watched in awe. Two forbidden data rewriting skills with the potential of destroying The World had just been used in front of him. But this time they were being used for the sake of the world. He felt his spear trembling in his hands. "Fine I'll show them…AI delete!" Albireo thrust his spear towards the heaven a blast of white light erupted from the tip of his spear before plunging into the heart of the ball along side Kite's data drain.

The attacks pushed and pushed at each other. The will of their user driving each forward. The pushed to such an extent that neither could take anymore as the were sucked into each other and collapsing to the size of a grain of sand before the gathered energy explodes in one giant blast outwards. The blast so powerful that the barrier around the arena collapsed and random spectators could feel the might of the attack.

The battle was over as the cheers of the crowd could be heard at the end of one of the greatest battles they had ever witnessed. It had truly been a clash of the titans. That is all but one clapped. In the shadows of the arena stands one man refused to applaud. He watched the end of the battle, arms crossed and a frown on his face. The man was dressed in all black, clocks instead of buttons held his clothes together and he had a monocle over a single eye. "So Aura seems to have put up a road block in our plans…No matter we will deal with the so called warriors of twilight when then time comes." The man gave a low chuckle before logging out.

END

I remove my fmd and sigh. "Man that was a wild ride. Sorry for the wait school was kind of in the way…and procrastination. It's over now though." I give a small laugh. "But who was that man at the end you ask?" I chuckle once more. "Can't tell you just yet. But I will say this 'see you in RX'" I turn off my computer and walk away.


End file.
